Dear Doctor
by proudtobeawhovian
Summary: A sequel to MayaH7's "Dear Rose". Done with complete permission from MayaH7.


This is a sequel (done with permission) to **MayaH7**'s **"Dear Rose"** ( s/8862726/1/Dear-Rose). Please go READ HER'S FIRST before you read mine or else mine will make absolutely no sense.

I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And thank you **MayaH7** for inspiring me - your stories are beautifully written and amazing (everyone should check her out).

* * *

_Dear Doctor,  
I read your letters, and they broke my heart. I could never forget you, Doctor. I'm so glad you wrote me those letters, even if there are only two. I had thought you might have forgotten me, just moved on like I was a bug on the windshield but now I realize I will never be just a bug on the windshield to you.  
I remember when you first regenerated, how extremely terrified I was. I kept thinking that you weren't the Doctor and that you had somehow replaced the man I had grown to love. But somehow, in some odd way, your face was distantly familiar.  
Now, I remember why. It was New Years in 2005 and I was walking down the street with Jackie, talking to her about her boyfriend or whatever at the time. She had gone inside but I had stayed for a few seconds, probably to take in everything that had happened in that day (and what an interesting day that was…). And then I saw you, standing in the shadows. You watched me with a kind of familiarity, pain and loss in your eyes. I thought you might be drunk or lost so I asked if you were okay. You said you were fine, but I knew you were lying. At the time, however, you were a stranger so I didn't push it. Then you had asked me the year, and that's when I thought you were REALLY drunk. But you weren't slurring your words and you seemed oddly aware, which puzzled me. I told you the year and you smiled, telling me you had a feeling I was going to have a great year. I thought you were just saying this to be nice, but now I realize that was the year I met you.  
I think, looking back, you were regenerating at the time… and so you chose to come see me? You crazy man, you could've regenerated right in front of my eyes… what then? I guess that's just who you are, spontaneous and insane.  
I love you for that.  
And, if I'm correct, I was the first and last person you saw as the 10__th__ Doctor. I'm honored… more than honored, really. I'm astonished that you cared for me that much.  
But now I have to go to dinner with the family, Jackie insists we have a proper dinner with the Doctor. But you're still out there, all alone. Even if you have companions (like Donna, she sounds interesting) I know that they will all leave you eventually. The last Time Lord, always alone.  
It breaks my heart.  
Yours forever,  
Rose_

* * *

_ Dear Doctor,  
I miss you terribly. The Doctor, my Doctor, has been distant lately. I wish you could give me advice, as you are him… but lately my Doctor hasn't been doing much. He barely eats, speaks, and he never tells jokes.  
If the last part isn't a sign something is wrong, I don't know what is.  
I've asked him countless times to tell me what's going on, but he never says a word in response… it's like he doesn't even hear me anymore. I don't think he feels the same way about me anymore, I think he wants to move on.  
My Doctor will never be you.  
Yours forever,  
Rose_

* * *

_Dear Doctor,  
He told me why he was acting this way, finally. He said he had found the letters and was cross with me for writing them… which is understandable.  
So I think I'll stop.  
Yours forever,  
Rose_

* * *

_ Dear Doctor,  
It's been 2 years since I last wrote you, and 2 years 6 months 4 days since the incident on Bad Wolf Bay. I miss you terribly, though I have (sort of) moved on.  
Me and my Doctor (who now goes by John Smith and still refuses to tell me his name) had 2 children. Hannah, who is 1 and a half, and Olivia, who is merely 3 months old.  
They're both beautiful girls, and I'm constantly amazed by how smart they are. Olivia already seems to understand the world; I think she has an old soul.  
We brought the girls to Bad Wolf Bay and they seemed to understand exactly what the place meant… though I'm not exactly sure how to describe how I knew this. I just… did.  
I better go.  
Yours forever,  
Rose_

* * *

_ Dear Doctor,  
I'm very sick… very, very sick. I think… I think I might be dying. I can feel it in my bones, and I'm not sure how to describe the feeling. But my Doctor doesn't know what's wrong and he's been trying to take care of the girls. Most of the time Jackie watches them, though I can tell she's getting tired of it.  
They're all worried about me, even Hannah who is 3 now. I couldn't figure out what to do or how to make myself feel better and it just felt… right to write you. The last things I say I want to be meaningful, so here goes.  
When I met you, you changed my life forever. I had been a boring girl with a boring life, lazy and tired of everything around me… and then you came along. You taught me that life has endless possibility, and that everyone matters no matter how small. You taught me that we could choose how we live our lives, that we can control our future  
And it changed me forever.  
I fell in love with you very quickly; head over heals for this man that I barely knew. And, over time, I got to know you in a completely different way than I've ever known anybody I've ever met. You were the one who saved me, my hero.  
And here I lie in this bed, broken and ready to leave this world. I miss you with all my heart, but I kind of know its time for me to go. I think I've lived enough… my girls can remember me like they'll remember you – through stories. And they'll probably never believe their father had two hearts and traveled through time, a man from a different galaxy. Though they'll probably pass the stories as stupid and fiction, I'll always know it's true and so will you.  
We were fantastic.  
Yours forever,  
Rose_


End file.
